Oki, humaine ou presque
by megamoimeme
Summary: Oki est une démone crée par Rio Hikari. Mais pas n'importe laquelle : elle est totalement inoffensive. Et elle veut vivre comme une humaine. Mais y arrivera-t-elle, avec tout les dangers qu'elle devra éviter?
1. La naissance d'Oki

_Certains, si vous êtes inscrit au forum RPG DNAngel nommé "La guerre des Esprit" reconnaitront peut-être l'histoire d'Oki, la dernière personne à s'être inscrite. Je tiens à dire que je n'ai pas volé, puisque c'est moi, Oki. Et bon, je trouvais que je pourrais faire une belle fic' avec ça, alors je l'ai reprit, en modifiant quelques détails. Et oui je sais, trois fic's en même temps, c'est le mal... Mais cette idée me traîne en tête depuis bien trop longtemps XD Seulement, ne vous attendez pas à avoir les chapitres aussi rapidement que d'habitude, je l'ai écrit au fur et à mesure... Enfin bon, après tout ce tralala, je vous souhaite bonne lecture! ;)_

Dans sa cave, la jeune Rio Hikari, âgée d'environ seize ans, peignait. Sur sa toile, on pouvait apercevoir la mer, tellement bien peinte qu'elle semblait réelle. Il y avait du sable aussi, qu'on avait envi de prendre dans ses mains pour le faire s'écouler comme un sablier. Mais ce qui attirait le plus l'œil, s'était sans conteste le personnage représenté dans la peinture. Elle n'était pas terminée, mais on voyait déjà se qui intéressait le plus.

En effet, on pouvait bien voir le courte chevelure beige de la chose. Deux mèches, plus longues, étaient complètement rouges. Les cheveux encadraient un visage au teint basané orné de deux yeux rouges pétillants de joie, expression accentué par le grand sourire accroché juste en dessous, où apparaissait deux canines. On pouvait aussi voir deux grandes antennes rouges sur la tête. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus, c'était sans conteste la queue. Une grande queue de poisson recouverte d'écaille bleues et rouges, de même que les mains et la poitrine de la sirène. Le rendu était magnifique, d'autant plus que la créature avait l'air très heureuse.

La jeune Hikari sourit. Elle allait faire sécher sa peinture quelques jours, puis elle invoquerait l'esprit qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

***

Dans une mer nageait une jeune sirène. Celle-ci, elle a beau réfléchir, elle ne se souvient pas de sa naissance. Elle se souvient seulement qu'un jour, elle n'existait pas et que le lendemain, elle nageait comme un poisson. Elle aurait pu être très heureuse, dans cet endroit, s'il n'aurait pas été si... vide. Elle déprimait à force de nager seule! Et la créature ce posait tellement de question auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas répondre... Qui était-elle? D'où venait-elle? Mais surtout, elle se demandait s'il y en avait d'autre comme elle. Pourtant, à peine quelque jours après sa "création", sa vie monotone fut basculée.

Elle nageait tranquillement, comme à son habitude, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Mais soudain, elle vit une lumière blanche éclatante. Curieuse, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers elle. Dès qu'elle toucha à cette drôle de chose, une sensation bizarre l'envahit. La lumière grossit, enveloppant le corps de la sirène, qui fut envahit d'une douce chaleur. Puis, tout se mit à tourner. Elle cria en fermant les yeux, totalement apeurée. Puis soudain, tous mouvements cessèrent. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, sa grande queue battant frénétiquement l'air. Elle paniquait sérieusement, les yeux toujours fermés. Où était passé cette drôle de substance bleue qui la faisait respirer?!

Sa queue heurta soudain quelque chose de dur. Qu'est-ce que c'était? Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, toujours en manque d'eau pour respirer. Aussitôt, elle les referma, apeurée. Où était-elle? Quel était ce monde si étrange? Et pourquoi ses branchies ne pouvaient-elles pas la faire respirer?! Soudain, une douce voix se fit entendre.

- Respire par le nez! Tu ne peux pas respirer de l'air pas tes branchies, voyons!

La créature ne comprenait pas. Comment aurait-elle pu? Elle n'avait jamais rien entendu, mis à part le clapotis de l'eau! Tant bien que mal, elle se tourna vers la provenance de ce son incompréhensible, mais si doux à ses oreilles. Elle se retrouva face à une jeune adolescente avec de longs cheveux bleu et de yeux de la couleur de l'eau. De l'eau très froide, d'ailleurs. Mais où brillait un peu d'inquiétude. Sa peau blanche semblait si fragile...

Comprenant soudain que le jeune esprit ne comprenait pas, l'humaine se mit à respirer exagérément en mimant à grands gestes l'air qui pénétrait par son nez. Cette fois, la femme-poisson comprit et prit sa première pouffé d'air. Soulagée et trouvant la sensation très agréable, elle plusieurs fois. Mais elle avait toujours peur, ne sachant pas où elle était et ne comprenant rien au charabia de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un petit sourire avant de continuer.

- Maintenant que ce petit détails est réglé, je vais te trouver un nom. Oki (Haute mer). Oui, ça te vas à merveille.

Elle joignit gestes et paroles. Elle appuya sur la poitrine de l'oeuvre en disant:

- O-ki...

L'esprit ne comprit que lorsque l'humaine appuya sur sa propre poitrine en disant:

- Ri-o-Hi-ka-ri

Elle adressa un grand sourire à la sirène qui disait, se pointant elle même et la voix tremblante:

- Oki...?

Rio hocha la tête. Aussitôt, surprenant ainsi l'Hikari, Oki se mit à chantonner joyeusement son prénom, première chose qu'elle réussit à dire. Sa créatrice monta ensuite. Après quelques minutes, la peur serra de nouveau le cœur de la sirène. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle se trouvait... Cependant, ce sentiment fit bientôt place au soulagement. Au moins, elle se savait sécurité, pour le moment. Mais surtout, elle n'était plus seule...

***

Oki resta quelques années dans le sous-sol de Rio. Celle-ci s'était bien rendue compte que son œuvre était inoffensive. Mais elle s'était attachée à elle. Pour faciliter la communication, la jeune créatrice avait entreprit d'apprendre le langage humain à la sirène, de même que des coutumes, des cours de Maths/Géo et compagnie et tout ce qu'elle devait savoir... Cette-dernière apprenait plus vite que l'adolescente ne l'aurait crue. Un jour, alors que les deux jeunes gens discutaient et qu'Oki apprenait par la même occasion, la femme-poisson fit soudain remarquer quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi ton ventre grossir toujours?  
La concernée sourit. Surtout devant le bonheur que lui apportait la réponse, mais aussi à cause de la légère erreur de son œuvre devenue amie.  
- Grossit. C'est le verbe « Grossir » accordé à la troisième personne du singulier au présent.  
- Désolée…  
- Ce n'est rien. Pour répondre à ta question, disons seulement qu'un nouveau membre va se joindre à nous…  
L'esprit se mit à peser les mots, tentant de trouver une signification à ces paroles. Mais elle n'en trouva pas. La conversation reprit comme si rien ne s'était produit. À ce moment, l'œuvre ne savait pas encore se transformer en humaine. Elle ne l'apprit qu'un peu plus tard.  
Ce jour là, quelques mois plus tard, Rio était montée pour chercher un verre d'eau. Son amie, restée au sous-sol, attendait avec impatience le retour de sa créatrice. Mais un bruit de verre fracassé et de corps tombant sur le sol lui signala que quelque chose n'allait pas. Paniquée, elle se mit à crier.  
- Hikari-sama! Hikari-sama, ça va?!  
Lorsqu'un gémissement douloureux lui répondit, l'esprit paniqua. Son amie n'allait vraiment pas bien, c'était évident. La femme-poisson se traina jusqu'aux escaliers. Mais elle ne parvint pas à les monter. Entendant un cri de douleur, elle se mit à vraiment avoir peur pour sa créatrice. Elle se mit à souhaiter avec ferveur d'avoir des jambes, de ses transformer en humaine. Lorsqu'un nouveau cri lui parvint, elle éclata en sanglots. Rapidement cette tristesse se transforma en colère.  
- Humaine! Je veux avoir un corps humain!!  
Une vagues de colère la submergea alors qu'elle répétant inlassablement son vœu. Soudain, ses yeux devinrent deux billes rouges, alors qu'une douce lueur de même couleur l'enveloppait. Son apparence changea radicalement. Lorsque la lumière cessa, elle était devenue humaine, du moins en apparence.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés, devenant entièrement beiges. Sa peau avait pâlie, ses canines raccourcies et ses antennes, disparus. Ses yeux étaient maintenant bleus. Mais surtout, sa queue avait disparu, faisant place à deux belle jambes. Une longue robe rouge avec des tâches bleues la couvrait. Elle chancela un peu sur ses nouvelles jambes. Elle ne prit pas le temps de s'admirer. Trébuchant souvent, elle monta à l'étage aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle ne connaissait pas la maison, se fiant aux gémissements de douleurs qu'elle entendait pour se localiser. Elle déboula dans la cuisine. Ce qu'elle vit l'attrista. Sa seule amie reposait, crispée, sur le sol et poussaient des gémissements. L'esprit s'accroupit immédiatement près de Rio et cria presque :  
- Hikari-sama! Hikari-sama! Qu'est-ce que vous avez?!  
La concernée leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice.  
- Oki?  
- Oui, c'est moi, Hikari-sama.  
- Tu as enfin réussit à prendre ta forme humaine… Cette journée ne peut pas être meilleure.  
- Sauf votre respect, Hikari-sama, je crois que si vous ne souffriez pas de la sorte, la journée serait bien meilleure…  
- Au contraire… Car cette douleur indique la venue imminente de mon enfant…  
Le visage de la jeune femme, maintenant âgée de 19 ans, se crispa.  
- Oki… Prends le téléphone… Et appelle l'hôpital.  
- Oui, Hikari-sama.  
- Et, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Rio-chan.  
- D'accord, Hi… Rio-chan.  
Ce jour là, trois grands évènements s'étaient produits. Satoshi Hikari était né. De plus, Oki avait appris à se transformer en humaine et elle avait fait sa première sortie dans le monde humain.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rio revint à la maison, mais pas seule. Un petit bébé reposait dans le creux de ses bras. Elle avait un sourire tendre, mais ses yeux étaient mélancoliques. Oki accueillit joyeusement sa créatrice. Mais, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait, elle lui demanda se qui n'allait pas.  
- C'est un garçon… Il aura un destin bien difficile.  
Elle ne donna pas plus d'explications à ce sujet. Une pointe de tristesse dans la voix, elle continua.  
- Et maintenant que j'ai un enfant, je devrai me séparer de toi…  
- P… Pourquoi?  
Une larme roula sur la joue de l'esprit.  
- Je ne pourrais plus te consacrer de temps… Et il serait très dangereux de te garder ici. Je vais donner l'œuvre « Les fonds marins » au musée. Ce sera mieux pour toi.  
La voix de la sirène trembla lorsqu'elle demanda :  
- Mais je pourrais venir vous voir, n'est-ce pas?  
- Je crois qu'il serait préférable de couper tous liens. Je suis désolée.  
Oki savait que sa créatrice était désolée, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Mais Rio lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, jamais la femme-poisson ne tenta de découvrir ce que c'était. Le lendemain, le tableau l'ayant vue naître se retrouva au musée et plus jamais elle ne revit son amie.


	2. Dur dur d'être humaine

Déprimée, Oki avait passée plus de quatorze ans dans son tableau. Mais un jour, elle se dit que franchement, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Et puis, de toute façon, elle s'ennuyait sérieusement, là dedans! Elle devait sortir. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne savait pas comment! La drôle de lumière blanche qui lui avait permis de sortir la première fois n'avait jamais disparue... Elle se dirigea donc vers le "portail" avant de le traverser, comme la première fois. Tout ce mit à tourner. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsque tout mouvement cessèrent, la sirène ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Péniblement, elle se redressa. Elle jeta un regard circulaire. Où était-elle? Dans une pièce froide, avec plusieurs peintures accrochées aux murs. Derrière-elle, « Les fonds marins ». Elle se trouvait au musée, celui auquel son tableau avait été donné.

La douceur d'un matin de printemps vint caresser sa peau. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était sous sa forme démoniaque. Toujours perdue, elle eut cependant la bonne idée de prendre son apparence humaine. Une douce lueur l'enveloppa alors qu'elle se transformait. Elle ressemblait maintenant à une jeune adolescente de quinze ans. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de grandeur moyenne rouge tâchée de bleue. Une fois ce détails réglé, elle se rendit, hésitante et tremblant un peu sur ses jambes, près de la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait doucement sur le village d'Azumano. Elle eut un petit sourire hésitant. Réussirait-elle à vivre comme une humaine?

Des pas lents dans le couloir la tirèrent de ses pensées. Probablement un garde. Heureusement, la pièce où elle était sortie de son sommeil était au niveau du sol. Rapidement, elle ouvrit la fenêtre, sortit et referma doucement l'endroit par où elle s'était échappée. Elle se cacha sous la fenêtre au moment où le garde entrait dans la pièce.  
Discrètement, Oki partit. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller. Elle marcha donc, ici et là, sans grande conviction. Elle se retrouva bientôt à marcher sur une grande étendue sablonneuse. Une plage, si elle se souvenait bien de ses leçons avec Rio. La créature vit soudain cette grande étendue d'eau. La mer. Complètement hypnotisée, elle marcha jusqu'à elle, y trempa les pieds après avoir enlever ses sandales. Cette sensation était délicieuse...

Elle allait en profiter lorsqu'elle remarqua le nombre impressionnant de personnes sur la plage. Tous des adolescents d'environ quatorze-quinze ans. Gênée, elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque l'un d'eux l'interpella.

- Hey toi! La fille bizarre!

La sirène se tourne, regardant celui qui l'appelait de la sorte. Car c'était bien un garçon. Court cheveux bruns, visage triangulaire, une petite dent qui dépasse de la bouche... Vous ne l'avez pas reconnus?

- Je me présente: Saehara Takeshi, apprenti journaliste. Je voulais seulement savoir... T'es nouvelle dans le coin, non?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, légèrement intimidée. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ouais... C'est pas gagné. Tu t'appelle comment?

- O... Oki...

- T'as pas à être si gênée, je vais pas te manger!

Soudain, une fille aux courts cheveux bruns asséna un violent coup de poing au journaliste.

- Normal qu'elle ait peur, pauvre idiot! Non mais t'as vu comment tu lui parles?! Plus brusque que ça, tu meurs!

Sa soudaine crise de colère passée, elle releva la tête vers la blonde, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis Riku Harada. Ne fait pas attention à lui, c'est qu'une andouille.

- Je... Merci.

L'esprit sourit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, avec tous ces gens qui la fixaient. Percevant visiblement son trouble, Riku sourit à son tour.

- T'en fait pas, ils sont pas méchants. Suis moi, je vais te sortir d'ici. C'est une sortie de classe, logiquement le professeur ne t'aurais pas laissé passé... On va se débrouiller.

C'est ainsi que, quelques instants plus tard, la sirène était sortit de ce mauvais pas.

- Merci, Harada-chan.

- Mais de rien, voyons!

Avec un dernier sourire, Riku partit rejoindre les autres à la plage. Oki, soulagée, s'assit sur un banc tout près. Elle venait d'apprendre une chose: chaque humain était différent, du côté du caractère comme du physique. Elle grava cette information dans son cerveau, avant de se plonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle se remémorait toutes les leçons de Rio, se disant que ce serait affreusement pratique.

Elle doit être resté un moment comme ça, puisque lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées, le soleil commençait à décliner. Elle remarqua que les étudiants sortaient peu à peu de la plage. Elle les regarda sans vraiment les voir, un peu perdue. Mais elle se figea à la vue de l'un d'eux. Cheveux bleus pâles, peau à l'aspect fragile, yeux de glace... L'image de Rio se superposa à celle du jeune étudiant. Elle se leva d'un bond et se mit à lui courir après. Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, elle s'écria:

- Attendez-moi! Hikari-sama!

Cette fois, l'adolescent figea. Il se retourna, visiblement troublé. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il fronça les sourcils.

- Qui es-tu?

L'ouvre reprit un peu son souffle avant de "répondre":

- Vous... Tu... Tu es Satoshi, non?

Le commandant fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Je répète. Qui es-tu, que me veux-tu et comment connais-tu mon nom?

- Je... Je suis Oki... Je te connais seulement parce que ta mère est ma créatrice et mon amie et qu'elle m'a abandonner pour toi. Je t'en veux, si ça t'inquiète. Tu venais tout juste de naître. Je ne te veux rien de spécial, c'est seulement que... Tu ressemble tellement à ta mère que je croyais que...

- Tu croyais quoi? Que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts? Et bien non. Désolé, mais je ne suis pas ma mère. Et si tu veux vraiment me faire plaisir, retourne d'où tu viens et attends sagement de te faire sceller par Dark.

- D... Dark? Qui est-ce?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de partir d'un pas rageur. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal? Elle partit à son tour, triste. Visiblement, le jeune Satoshi ne la portait pas dans son cœur. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle lui avait fait pour qu'il lui parle ainsi. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Certes, elle voulait lui faire plaisir. Mais elle ne retournerait pas dans son tableau, ça jamais!

Elle réfléchit. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire? Selon les leçons de Rio, chaque jeunes de son âge allait à l'école. Au collège, plus précisément. Mais où se trouvait donc ce bâtiment?

En demandant à quelqu'un, elle finit par trouver. La jeune fille hésita un peu avant d'entrer. Elle voulait vivre comme une humaine, non? Alors il fallait qu'elle aille à l'école. Après une bref discution avec la secrétaire, celle-ci lui tendit quelques documents.

- Tu remplis ça et tu fais signer par tes parents.

- Je... Je n'ai pas de parents...

- Alors ton tuteur.

- Non plus.

La dame leva un regard surpris vers elle, la regardant sous toutes ses coutures.

- Alors signe toi même, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dises.

L'esprit rempli donc le document en silence. Lorsqu'elle le remit à la femme, celle-ci y jetta un bref regard avant de déclarer:

- Tu as oublier de noter ton nom de famille... Oki.

- Je... Je n'en ai pas.

- Ne me prends pas pour une sotte. Tout le monde à un nom de famille.

- Je vous jure que je n'en ai pas.

La travailleuse roula des yeux, exaspérée.

- Tu sais quoi? Je m'en fiche. Écrit ce que tu veux, mais tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu!

Oki rougit violemment. Elle avait le don de se mettre les gens à dos... Elle saisit donc un crayon et le papier, réfléchit un peu puis écrit "Kairyuu". Courant marin. Pas mal. Elle le remit à la secrétaire, mais celle-ci lui retourna le papier.

- Personne n'y croira, ce n'est pas un nom qui existe. Je vais t'aider. Que dirais-tu... D'Oki Takahashi?

- Ça me va...

- Alors c'est réglé. Tiens, voici ton uniforme. Reviens demain avant neuf heure.

- Oui!

L'esprit, joyeuse, saisit l'uniforme avant de partir. Mais elle se figea une fois à l'intérieur. Où allait-elle dormir? Elle haussa les épaules. Elle allait dormir dans son tableau, c'était aussi simple que ça. Enfin... Presque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au musée, elle ne put s'approcher. Une grande foule était réunie, de même que beaucoup de policiers. Des faisceaux de lumière déchiraient la nuit. Que ce passait-il? Elle remarqua soudain Riku dans la foule. Jouant de coudes, elle s'en approcha.

- Ha... Harada-chan? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

L'appelée se tourna, surprise.

- Ah, c'est toi, Oki. C'est rien. Encore un vol de ce stupide Dark.

Une fille à côté d'elle se tourna soudainement. La sirène fut surprise de constater que les deux jeunes avaient le même visage.

- Je te défends de traiter Dark-san de "stupide", Riku!

- J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, Risa!

Leur début de dispute fut rapidement interrompue par un grand cri montant de l'assemblée.

- Regardez! C'est Dark, le voleur fantôme!

Comme tout le monde, la créature leva les yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit la figea. Un humain à l'allure banale, mis à part ses yeux et cheveux violets, volait, deux grandes ailes noires accrochées dans le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que...?!

Risa, des étoiles à la place des yeux, murmura:

- Je te présente le grand et splendide Dark-san, le voleur fantôme...

Le projecteur quitta la silhouette un instant. Lorsqu'il revint, l'Ange avait disparut. Il ne restait de lui que quelques plumes noires. On entendit les policiers crier des ordres, alors que la foule s'excitait. Oki, de son côté, était bouche-bée. Cet aura qu'elle sentait, de même que les pouvoirs dont il s'était servi prouvait qu'il n'était pas humain. Elle devait absolument le voir, lui demander comment il avait fait pour vivre comme un humain... Mais pas ce soir. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, avec tous ces policiers.

Quelques instants plus tard, on vit la silhouette de l'être ailé sortir en trombe de la bâtisse, une statue sous le bras. On entendait son rire jusqu'en bas. Une grande acclamation monta de la foule. Riku et la sirène n'y participèrent pas, la première boudeuse et l'autre, furieuse. L'œuvre qu'il venait de voler... C'était celle que Rio avait fait devant elle! L'Hikari lui avait même permis de l'aider! Et lui, il la volait! La phrase de Satoshi lui revint soudain en mémoire.

_- Retourne d'où tu viens et attends sagement de te faire sceller par Dark._

Il s'agissait probablement de ce Dark... Elle se mit à réfléchir quelques instants. Et en vint à cette conclusion: Dark scellait les esprits présents dans les œuvres des Hikari. Et il les volait tout d'abord au musée. Alors là, elle était mal. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte son tableau de là! Quoique... Ça faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'il était là et il ne l'avait toujours pas volé, alors à quoi bon?

Elle fit son choix. Elle ne déplacerais pas le tableau. Pas pour l'instant, du moins.

Dès que la foule commença à se disperser, la démone alla se réfugier dans le petit parc tout près. Lorsqu'à leur tour, les policiers partirent en maugréant, elle se faufila telle une ombre dans le musée, à l'endroit exact où elle était sortie le matin même. Elle allait rentrée "chez elle" quand elle se rendit compte de l'uniforme. Où pouvait-elle bien le mettre?

Elle jeta un regard circulaire, qui s'arrêta sur un vieux coffre. Elle sourit. La chance était peut-être de son côté, finalement. Après avoir rangé son habit, elle se transforma, reprenant sa forme originelle, avant de se glisser dans son tableau. La vie des humains semblait bien intéressante...

[Je ne compte pas faire de cette fic' plus de six chapitres, gros maximum. Je ne suis pas sûre de faire apparaître Krad. Peut-être que mes projets changeront et que je ferais de cette fic' un truc aussi long que mes autres "œuvres", mais rien n'est moins sûr. À plus!]


	3. Malchance quand tu nous a

[(Copier-coller POWAAAA!)

Désolé du GROS retard, mais j'avais perdu ma clé USB -_- Et lorsque votre jumeau viens vous voir en vous disant que c'est lui qu'il l'a (Depuis un mois, vous vous imaginez…), vous vous rendez compte que vous avez envi de le tuer et de le serrer dans vos bras en même temps parce que vous avez retrouvé votre clé… M'enfin, trêve de blabla, voilà le chapitre tant attendu = D ]

Oki se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain. Elle ne prit pas le temps de penser qu'elle sortit de son tableau. Là, dans la pièce du musée, elle prit sa forme humaine avant d'enfiler en quatrième vitesse son uniforme. À son grand bonheur, celui-ci était rouge, l'une de ses deux couleurs favorites. Il lui allait plutôt bien, en fait. Une fois ce détails réglé, elle se dirigea en courant vers le collège, dont elle avait prit soin de mémoriser le chemin. L'esprit était loin d'être en retard : il n'était que 8h30! Mais elle était pressée de découvrir son nouveau collège.

Dans sa joie, elle ferma les yeux, sans cesser de courir. Qu'elle imprudence! Elle se heurta de plein fouet à quelqu'un, tombant lourdement sur le sol. Elle se massa l'arrière du crâne.

- Ouille ouille ouille... Désolé!

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à un regard rouge brillant d'incompréhension. Elle sursauta. Cette aura qu'elle sentait... Elle venait de l'intérieur de lui! Et, même si elle ne l'avait sentit qu'une fois, elle reconnaîtrait cette force entre mille. La voix tremblante, elle murmura:

- D... Dark?

- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Surprise, l'œuvre leva les yeux. Elle se retrouva face au journaliste de la veille.

- Heu... Rien. Désolé encore!

Telle une flèche, elle se leva et partit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Saehara perplexe, un Daisuke totalement abasourdit et un Dark des plus hébété. Celui-ci murmura, dans l'esprit de son hôte:

- _Soit prudent, Daï. Elle n'est pas humaine..._

_- J'avais deviné!_

***

Oki s'arrêta à la porte du collège, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi est-ce que Dark se trouvait-il _à l'intérieur _d'un adolescent? Ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment pas. Était-ce comme ça que Dark avait réussi à vivre comme un humain?

La créature secoua la tête. Tous ces questionnements ne l'avanceraient à rien. Elle entra donc dans la bâtisse, en direction du secrétariat. La même secrétaire que la veille lui tendit un cartable rempli de livres et, à la surprise de la sirène, un peu d'argent. La dame lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Ta classe est la 3E, troisième étage et première porte à droite. Ton casier est juste à côté, numéro 328. Bonne chance!

- Merci!

Souriante, la petite démone monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivée au troisième, elle entreprit d'ouvrir son casier et de ranger ses affaires inutiles et de prendre ses livres. Selon son agenda elle avait... Maths. Elle sourit. Elle était plutôt douée en la matière, alors à quoi bon s'inquiéter?

Elle arriva à la porte en même temps que le professeur. Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Tu dois être Takahashi Oki?

- Heu... Oui.

- Attendons le début des cours et je vais te présenter, d'accord?

- Haï!

C'est ainsi que l'adolescente et le professeur attendirent tranquillement la sonnerie des cours. Celle-ci n'avait même pas terminée de sonnée qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante, qui frissonna. Elle figea littéralement en reconnaissant quelques personnes. Riku, Risa, Takeshi... Mais aussi le petit roux et SURTOUT... Satoshi Hikari*. Celui-ci lui lança un regard si noir qu'elle trembla. Le professeur, encourageant mais surtout ne comprenant rien, l'invita à le suivre, lui assurant qu'elle ne se ferait pas manger.

- Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente une petite nouvelle, Takahashi Oki!

- Bonjour Takahashi-chan!

- Maintenant, je te demanderais d'aller t'asseoir là, en face de Niwa-kun.

- Ni... Niwa-kun?

- C'est le garçon aux cheveux rouges, là-bas.

La sirène crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Et là, elle se dit que la chance était tout, sauf de son côté. Elle alla cependant s'assoir sans rechigner, sentant très bien le regard de glace lui transpercer le dos. Silencieuse, elle sortit son livre de maths, alors que le cours commençait. Elle sourit en voyant les exercices du jour. C'était si simple! Rio-chan lui avait tout appris, même les Maths de l'Université, alors celles du collège...

Dès que le professeur demanda la réponse du premier exercice, il sursauta en voyant la main immédiatement levé de la jeune fille.

- Oui, Oki?

- 23,5 cm², monsieur!

- C'est... C'est exact!

L'esprit rougit en sentant les regards surpris des autres se poser sur elle. Oui, les humains étaient bien étranges... Mais tellement amusants!

Le reste du cours passa rapidement. Lorsque la cloche annonçant le dîner sonna, tous se levèrent avec empressement, sauf Oki, qui ne comprenait pas. Voyant que les gens sortaient, elle en fit de même, incertaine. Elle vit que les gens prenaient des drôles de paquets et qu'ils mangeaient ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ce qui variait entre du riz et des sushis. Elle, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit la faim. Normal, elle n'était pas humaine! Alors, elle se balada dans les couloirs, cherchant la sortie. En tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, elle se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu voir: Satoshi Hikari. Celui-ci avait toujours son air furieux au visage, la faisant reculer d'un pas. Surtout qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, tous étant sortis pour dîner. Soudain, l'adolescent brisa le silence.

- Je t'avais dis de retourner d'où tu viens!

- Et moi j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire.

Étrangement, Oki avait reprit tout son sang-froid et sa détermination. Si l'Hikari en était surpris, il n'en montra rien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste, hein?

- Je veux seulement vivre comme une humaine. C'est trop demander?

- Oui. Car tu ne l'es pas, humaine.

Ces paroles furent comme un coup de poignard. Mais la démone ne démordit pas.

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à retourner dans mon tableau.

- Non. Mais je trouverais bien un moyen pour que tu partes.

Sur ces mots remplis d'amour, il partit. Mais la sirène n'était pas de cet avis. Elle courut à toutes jambes pour le rattraper. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant d'accélérer le pas, mais les paroles qu'elle prononça le figèrent.

- Avant que vous partiez, je veux savoir pourquoi vous avez l'aura de Dark en vous, de même que Niwa-kun. Il y aurait deux Dark?

- N'essaie pas de comprendre, tu veux. Le vrai Dark est en Niwa. Moi, c'est autre chose.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir pour de bon, elle prononça d'autres paroles qui le sidérèrent.

- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec le destin difficile que tu as hérité dont ta mère m'a parler?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ça?

- Seulement que c'est un destin difficile que tu as.

- Alors n'essaie pas de comprendre plus que ça.

-_ Laissez-moi m'en charger, Satoshi-sama... Elle ne vous embêtera plus._

_- Jamais. Surtout pas à l'école. Je m'en charge moi-même, Krad._

Il partit. Cette fois, elle ne fit rien pour le retenir. Elle se contenta de tourner les talons et partir à son tour. Elle avait un petit mystère à résoudre... Et elle ça l'excitait. Oui, elle avait vraiment fait le bon choix en sortant de ce tableau...

Après quelques instants d'errance, elle finit par trouver la sortie, qu'elle emprunta rapidement pour respirer le grand air. Du coin de l'œil, l'esprit vit un grand regroupement d'arbres. Une forêt, si elle se souvenait bien. Elle se demandait ce que ça avait l'air, vu de l'intérieur.

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers les arbres. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut une tâche blanche qui courrait vers elle. Se retournant vivement, elle vit une créature blanche comme la neige. Ses grandes oreilles tombantes était agitées par l'air que l'animal produisait en courant. Ses grands yeux rouges étaient menaçants, car ses sourcils étaient froncés. Il n'était pas normal, ça la démone le savait. Mais elle ne poussa pas son observation plus loin, tournant les talons pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes en hurlant.

Elle tourna à une intersection au hasard, espérant rapidement échappé à la bestiole qui la poursuivait. Mais elle se retrouva contre un mur. Déglutissant, elle se retourna. Mais l'animal était déjà là, bloquant la sortie en grondant. L'esprit fixa les yeux rouges du mini-démon. Alors que celui-ci allait lui sauter dessus, on entendit un grand :

- With ! T'es où ? Wiiith ! ?

Le truc blanc leva une oreille, reconnaissant visiblement son nom. Oki, incertaine, se mit à voir de l'espoir dans sa situation.

- Heu… With c'est ça ? Tu ne devrais pas allez voir ton ami ?

L'animal se tourna vers elle, grognant de plus belle. Il se arqua sur ses pattes, près à attaquer. Malgré sa petite taille, la sirène avait peur de lui. Et si il était plus puissant qu'il n'y parraissait ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'expérimenter. Daisuke apparut en effet derrière With, l'air inquiet. Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il cherchait.

- With ! Je te cherchais partout !

Il leva soudainement les yeux, apercevant une Oki terrifiée alors que le lapin montait dans son dos. L'esprit, mal à l'aise, déclara :

- Contente que tu l'aie retrouvé avant qu'il ne me mange… Merci… Et heu… Je dois y aller !

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit, deux regard de braise pesant dans son dos.

- _Je n'ai jamais vu With s'attaqué à quelqu'un !_

_- Je te l'ai dit, elle n'ai pas humaine. With n'attaque que les démons._

_- Mais il aurait pu la blesser !_

_- Aucun risque. Malgré tout son bon vouloir, il est si faible qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de mal à une mouche… De toute façon, tu n'a pas à t'en faire pour un démon !_

Daïsuke ne répondit pas, regardant la démone s'enfuir à toute jambe.

Celle-ci de son côté, était toujours terrorisée. Elle espérait vraiment que toutes les journées ne se passeraient pas ainsi… Alors qu'elle voulut se diriger vers la forêt, la cloche annonçant la fin du déjeuner retentit. Elle suivit donc la vague étudiante qui se dirigeait vers l'école. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit son horaire. Elle allait au cours de natation. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait, là-bas ?

Satoshi Hikari: Je vous rappelle qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il a été adopté et que son nom est maintenant Satoshi Hiwatari.


	4. Une nageuse d'exception

Oki était face à sa professeur de natation. Celle-ci lui tendit un maillot de bain, un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Je savais qu'on avait une nouvelle, alors j'ai pris mes précautions ! Bienvenue à Azumano, Takahashi-chan !

- Merci !

Elle saisit le morceau de tissu, ne comprenant malgré tout pas totalement à quoi il servait. Mais il était joli ! C'était un une-pièce bleu avec des fleurs rouges, de même que le casque assorti, avec un décolté plongeant dans le dos. Une fine corde l'attachait dans le cou. Bref, un vêtement vraiment magnifique. Restait à savoir comment le mettre.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le vestiaire, elle vit que Riku avait déjà enfilé son maillot. D'un œil expert, l'esprit évalua comment enfilé le costume, avant de faire un sourire à son ami.

- Ça te va bien, Harada-chan !

La concernée rougit un peu en souriant à son tour. La sirène entra rapidement dans une cabine, avant de se battre avec son costume pour finalement, au bout de deux bonnes minutes, comprendre qu'elle devait entrée ses jambes avant la tête. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de la cabine, ce fut pour entendre son amie s'exclamer :

- Wouah, Oki ! Tu es magnifique !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la démone de rougir fortement. Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers la piscine, où Riku s'empressa de sauter. La nouvelle fut surprise de constater que les humains savaient nager. Mais elle ne s'en fit pas plus que ça. Elle se contenta de plonger à l'eau à son tour, éclaboussant la jeune Harada, se qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez les deux amies. D'ailleurs, Oki fut déstabilisée quelques instants avant de pourvoir nager avec deux jambes, elle qui était habituée à nager avec une grande queue. Elle fut tout aussi hébétée de constater qu'elle pouvait respirer sous l'eau, même dans sa forme humaine. C'était cependant bien loin de lui déplaire. Mais comme les humains ne pouvaient en faire autant, elle revenait tout de même respirer à la surface de temps à autre.

- Que tout le monde sorte de l'eau, nous allons commencer le cours !

Comme tout le monde, l'esprit sortit de l'eau. Hésitante, elle s'aligna tout de même avec les autres. La professeur vint se planter devant elle. En la fixant dans les yeux, elle demanda :

- Et si on testait les aptitudes de nage de notre nouvelle, ça vous dirait ?

Le yeux de la concernée se mirent à briller de joie alors que les autres s'écriaient tous en cœur :

- Oui !

- Alors, Takahashi-chan... Ça te dit ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors va sur le tremplin là-bas. Tu vas me faire un aller-retour dans la piscine le plus rapidement possible, avec la nage de ton choix.

Excitée comme une puce, la créature se dirigea presque en courant vers le drôle d'objet pointé par la femme. Elle s'installa rapidement, se préparant à plonger.

- À mon signal... Vas-y !

La sirène ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle plongea, sentant avec satisfaction l'eau entrée en contact avec sa peau. Sachant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien en nageant comme un humain normal, elle colla ses jambes ensemble et se mit à faire onduler son corps, se mettant à nager comme un dauphin, les deux bras le long du corps. Elle arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire à l'extrémité de la piscine, où elle prit une rapide goulée d'air avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée sa longueur, elle remonta à la surface, pas le moins du monde fatiguée. Ça faisait tout bizarre, nagée dans ce drôle de corps... Mais c'était loin d'être désagréable !

Elle regarda le visage de ses camarades. Et perdit son sourire. La plupart avait l'air totalement éberlués, dont Riku et la professeur. Satoshi, lui, avait les yeux froncés. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Elle regarda ses jambes. Elle fut soulagée en constatant qu'elle était normale, elle n'avait pas reprit sa forme démoniaque. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ?

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me fixer comme ça ?

C'est la femme qui répondit.

- Tu as battu le record de Riku, la meilleure nageuse de la classe, d'une bonne trentaine de secondes, voilà ce qu'il y a ! s'exclama-t-elle, au comble de l'étonnement.

- Et c'est sans parler de cette nage si étrange ! ajouta Riku

Elle n'entendit pas Dark lancé à Daïsuke :

- _Tu diras à Daiki de regarder toute œuvre ayant un rapport avec l'eau et les Hikari, Daï..._

_- Oui !_

_- Même si je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne..._

_- Tu ne changeras jamais..._

Malgré qu'elle n'ait rien comprit, elle put tout de même constater qu'il avait réagit, car son aura c'était amplifié durant la conversation. Il se doutait de quelque chose, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle sortit de l'eau, le regard de ses camarades sur le dos.

Le reste du cours se passa sans encombres. Cependant, c'est avec enthousiasme que la démone entendit la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonner. Elle s'empressa de sortir, emportée par la marrée d'élèves qui étaient pressés de sortir, eux aussi. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, elle sentit l'aura de Dark devenir de plus en plus forte. Non. Ce n'était pas celle de Dark. Celle-ci était plus... Maléfique.

La curiosité piquée, elle se dirigea vers la source de cet aura. Elle se retrouva bientôt à se diriger vers le fond d'une ruelle sombre. Plissant les yeux pour mieux voir, elle figea littéralement devant la scène que lui montraient ses yeux. Satoshi haletait dans le fond de la ruelle, visiblement en proie à une vive douleur. Ses cheveux avaient allongés et étaient devenus blonds. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour la fixé, elle remarqua avec effroi que l'un de ses yeux était doré et l'autre, bleu. Soudain, il s'écroula au sol en hurlant.

- Hikari-sama !

Elle se dirigea en courant vers lui. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son élan lorsqu'une grande aile blanche surgit du dos de l'adolescent, rapidement suivi d'une autre. Une lumière vive émana de l'être. La femme-poisson plissa les yeux, totalement aveuglée. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vue, elle était sûre de rêvée.

Ce n'était pas très compliqué à décrire. Elle se trouvait face à un Dark blanc. Mais c'était plus dur à croire. Terrorisée, elle tourna les talons, se mettant à courir à toutes jambes. Elle entendit un petit ricanement dans son dos. Puis, elle se sentit plaquée sur le mur de la ruelle. Elle se fit brusquement retournée, son regard se trouvant en contact avec celui doré de son adversaire. Elle frissonna devant l'amusement cruel qu'elle y voyait.

- Vous... Vous êtes le destin difficile de Hikari-sama, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je crois que m'appeler par mon nom, Krad, sera bien moins long que cette définition si blessante.

Oki soutint son regard emplit de cruauté et d'amusement.

- Que me voulez vous, hein ?

Les yeux de l'Ange Blanc devinrent si cruel que l'esprit détourna les yeux, fixant ses pieds. Le blond, qui retenait toujours la jeune fille, susurra à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un démon comme toi fait dans le monde des humains au juste ?

- Je veux simplement vivre comme eux. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

- Oui. Je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un puisse être stupide au point de vouloir abandonner ses pouvoirs de démons pour devenir humain...

Vexée, la démone cracha :

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous voulez me parler, non ? !

- En effet. Je veux que tu me rendes un service. Je veux que tu m'aides à sceller Dark en servant d'appât.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda, hésitante :

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que j'ai les pouvoirs de te détruire... Ou te faire devenir une humaine à part entière.

Les yeux de l'œuvre se mirent à briller d'espoir. Mais elle secoua vivement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je peux devenir humaine par mes propres moyens !

- Pfft. Je te croyais plus raisonnable. Soit. Je me débrouillerai pour sceller Dark moi même. Mais fait attention à toi...

Sur ce, il la lâcha. Alors qu'elle fuyait, elle pouvait sentir non seulement son aura faiblir, prouvant qu'il rendait sa place à Satoshi, mais aussi son regard doré la transpercée de part en part... Non, elle n'était plus en sécurité. Mais elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le musée, où elle s'approcha près de la fenêtre.

Alors qu'elle allait entrée, elle s'arrêta dans son geste, surprenant la conversation de deux gardes dans la pièce.

- Vous savez, ça fait plus de quatorze ans que ce tableau accumule la poussière ici, monsieur. Il serait peut-être temps de mettre "Les fonds marins" en exposition, non ?

- En effet. D'autant plus que cette toile est très bien réalisée. Cette sirène à pratiquement l'air vivante ! Je suis d'accord. Je vais prévenir les médias. Dès le mois prochain, ce tableau sera mis en exposition et tous pourrons l'admirer !

Sur ce, ils sortirent, continuant de parler de la future exposition. Oki, qui n'avait strictement rien compris à tout ce charabia, entra, soulagée. Krad ne pourrait pas l'atteindre dans son tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

Pleine d'espoir et de souvenir de cette journée étrange, elle entra dans son tableau pour y passer de nouveau une nuit, avant de vivre une nouvelle journée excitante le lendemain.


	5. Quand Dark se pointe

Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent doucement et sans encombres importants, mis-à-part quelques autres vols de la part de Dark. Oki s'intégrait très bien et était en permanence entourée d'amis, ce qui la rassurait grandement face à la menace de Krad. Même Satoshi semblait commencer à accepter sa présence parmi les humains, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, au contraire ! Ce soir, elle était invitée chez les Harada, où elle devait les aider pour un devoir de mathématique particulièrement complexe.

Une fois bien installées dans le salon, les filles allumèrent la télévision avant de se mettre au travail. Quelques problèmes de géométries, rien de bien complexe pour l'esprit. Alors qu'elle expliquait un problème aux jumelles, son intention fut détournée par une nouvelle qui l'inquiéta.

- Pour savoir la superficie de ce quadrilatère, il suffit de multiplié la base par...

- _Nous vous annonçons en primeur que les directeurs du musée ont décidé d'exposer à partir de demain une œuvre de Rio Hikari, "Les fonds marins". Le tableau sera exposé au grand public. L'œuvre, qui appartient au musée depuis plus de quatorze ans..._

Les yeux de l'œuvre s'écarquillèrent sous la peur. Exposé au grand public ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il serait bien plus dur de rentrer dans son tableau... Elle haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas très important. Elle n'avait qu'à rentrer un peu plus tard, c'est tout. Elle se replongea donc dans son devoir. Mais une voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle avait oublié de prendre quelque chose en compte, quelque chose d'important...

Elle ne le comprit que le lendemain soir, lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle. La salle où son tableau se trouvait était bien plus vaste que la dernière et il lui avait fallut bien du temps, la veille, pour la trouver. Mais ce soir-là, elle n'eut aucun problème de ce côté-là. Non. Mais elle comprit l'expression "mon cœur à manqué un battement" en apercevant une note dans le coin de son tableau. Sur cette note était inscrite un message bien clair.

_Demain soir, à 22h, "Les fonds marins" sera a moi._

_Dark_

Sous le choc, elle s'écroula à genoux sur le sol. Non. Elle ne se laissera pas faire. C'est hors de question ! Pas alors qu'elle venait de s'habituer à sa vie d'humaine ! Non... Elle allait tout faire pour lui échapper, quitte à utiliser la force !

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces belles paroles, elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'il était trop tard. Elle allait finir scellée, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Le lendemain, la sirène n'alla pas à l'école. Elle resta dans son tableau toute la journée, attendant le bon moment. Lorsque le musée ferma, plus tôt que d'habitude, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Puis, elle sortit silencieusement avant que les gardes n'arrive. Elle enfila sa combine noire, qu'elle avait prit soin de préparée la veille. Puis, elle coinça le tableau sous son bras avant de sortir telle une ombre. Habilement, elle se faufila à l'arrière du bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta, haletante. La lune se refléta sur sa peau pâle alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle entendait les gardes hurler que l'œuvre avait disparu. Doucement, elle se glissa dans les ombres, se mettant à courir aussi rapidement que ses jambes le lui permettaient.

Une larme de peur roula sur sa joue lorsqu'elle entendit le premier coup de vingt-deux heure résonner dans le village. Mais la créature avait une longueur d'avance : elle était à l'autre bout du village, tout près de la mer. Si elle réussissait à se glisser jusqu'à cette grande étendue d'eau, elle pourrait facilement caché le tableau en quelque part.

Le dixième coup annonçant l'heure fatidique sonna. La jeune fille tourna au coin d'une intersection. Elle leva les yeux, apercevant la plage à environ cinquante mètres plus loin. Si près du but... Mais évidement, avec la malchance qu'elle avait, ça ne pouvait pas être si simple. Une voix sortit de l'ombre derrière elle, la figeant sur place. Une voix grave, mélangeant amusement et frustration.

- Ce n'est pas très sympa de me couper l'herbe sous le pied...

Déglutissant légèrement, elle se retourna. Pour se retrouver face à Dark. Elle ferma les yeux, serrant le tableau contre son cœur comme si elle avait une chance de le protéger. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, d'où s'écoulèrent des larmes.

- C'est dommage que tu sois une démone tu vois, parce que tu es bien mignonne.

Elle grimaça avant de cracher :

- C'est bon, vous avez gagné. Content ?

Reniflant et essuyant une larme, elle continua, se vidant le cœur devant cet homme qu'elle détestait tant.

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance vous savez, de pouvoir vivre comme un humain. C'est tellement merveilleux comme sensation... Mais vous allez dire comme Hikari-sama. Je ne peux vivre comme l'un d'entre-eux, tout simplement car je ne suis pas humaine.

- T'as tout comprit. Allez, donne-moi le tableau maintenant.

- Je vais le faire. Mais je ne vous demande qu'une chose. Une seule petite chose.

- Demande toujours.

- Je voudrais une dernière journée. Une seule.

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiant.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne t'échapperas pas ?

- Je vous laisse emmener le tableau avec vous. Tout ce que je veux, c'est dire au revoir à mes amis. C'est tout ce que je vous demande, Dark-san. Et je vous promets de ne pas vous causer d'ennuis pour le reste.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de soupirer.

- C'est d'accord. Daïsuke te montrera le chemin jusqu'au Niwa demain après les cours. Tu auras toute la journée pour dire au revoir à tes "amis".

Avec rancœur, Oki tendit le tableau à son ennemi. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître. L'esprit s'écroula au pied du mur, avant de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. À bout de force, elle s'endormit au même endroit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, tout était encore clair dans son esprit. Elle se leva, chancelante. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre la rue principale, Krad se posa devant elle. Elle grogna, menaçante.

- Que me voulez-vous ? !

- Rien. Je voulais juste m'informer sur le pourquoi tu n'es toujours pas scellée.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Maintenant, dégagez. J'aimerais profiter de ma dernière journée de vie.

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna d'un pas rageur.

- C'est comme tu le souhaite. Mais je pourrais te sauver, empêcher Dark de te sceller. C'est ma dernière offre.

La démone se tourna vivement vers l'Ange Blanc, la haine brillant au fond de son regard.

- Je ne vous aiderai jamais. De toute façon, j'ai promit à Dark que je ne lui causerai plus d'ennuis.

- Mais que vaux une promesse comparée à la vie ?

- Plus que vous, ça c'est certain.

Elle entendit le blond grogner alors qu'elle s'éloignait de nouveau.

- Je te souhaite beaucoup de souffrance lors du scellage...

Lorsqu'elle voulu lui jeter un regard assassin, il avait disparut. Elle continua donc sa route en direction du collège, laissant une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la classe, la mine sombre, se fut Riku qui l'accueillit la première.

- Oki ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Jetant un bref regard à Satoshi, elle déclara :

- Je déménage. Ce soir. Je... Je suis venue pour vous dire au revoir, à tout le monde.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Riku, qui baissa la tête.

- J'espère que tu seras heureuse, là où tu pars.

- Je l'espère aussi. Mais ça va être si différent, sans vous...

Les adieux furent longs et douloureux. Toute la journée, Oki répétait inlassablement la même chose. À Risa, à Riku, à Saehara... Seulement un regard à Satoshi suffit, de même que pour Daïsuke. La démone baissa la tête lorsqu'elle entendit la cloche annonçant la fin de cours sonner. Son cœur se serrait de plus en plus alors qu'elle suivait Daïsuke jusqu'à chez lui. Lorsqu'ils cognèrent à la porte, se fut Emiko qui répondit.

- Tiens ! Je ne croyais pas qu'elle ressemblerait à ça.

La sirène fut surprise de constater que la voix de cette femme qu'elle n'avait jamais vue était remplie de compassion à son égard.

Des larmes s'écoulant à torrent de ses yeux, elle suivit la famille Niwa en trainant les pieds jusqu'à la cave.

[À partir d'ici, vous avez deux choix. La "Happy-End" ou la fin prévue depuis le début. À vous de voir, vous pouvez même lire les deux si ça vous dit :) ]

[Fin prévue depuis le début]

La pièce n'était pas très grande. Son tableau était accroché au mur du fond. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une grosse marmite noire. La mère et le grand-père Niwa s'installèrent de chaque côté du chaudron, vêtus d'une drôle de cape. Daïsuke s'approcha de la collégienne.

- Adieu, Oki. Désolé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vivre comme une humaine, même si ça n'aura duré que peu de temps. Adieu, Daïsuke.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, avant de laisser la place à Dark.

- Tu es drôlement courageuse. Je n'aurais jamais crue que tu serais venue, malgré ta promesse.

- J'ai promit. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, malgré tout ce que vous pourrez penser de mes origines.

Sur ce, sous leur regard ébahis, elle prit sa forme démoniaque. Elle se glissa doucement dans son tableau, ne tenant pas à soutenir leur regard plus longtemps. Elle vit toute la scène au travers le portail. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle ne soufra pas du scellage. Elle eut simplement l'impression de s'endormir. Un long sommeil, d'où elle ne sortira jamais.

Elle venait de subir le destin de toutes les œuvres des Hikari. Le scellage.

[C'est la fin que je voyais depuis le début. Plus d'Oki :( ]

[Happy-End]

Une autre démone se joignit à eux. Elle avait forme humaine, elle aussi. Des cheveux courts et gris entourait son visage perlé de deux grands yeux émeraudes. Elle devait sourire souvent, mais là elle semblait triste.

La troupe déboucha bientôt à la cave. Oki déglutit doucement, sachant sa fin toute proche. Daïsuke s'approcha d'elle. Il la fixa dans les yeux, de son regard si triste. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il était désolé, pas besoin de mots pour le dire. Elle lui fit un petit signe de tête, avant d'observer la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. La salle était petite et faite de pierre. Au centre reposait sur un feu une marmite noire. Dans le fond était accroché un tableau, son tableau. Au-dessus se trouvait un cadre avec une plume noire et une plume blanche.

Arrêtant là son observation, l'esprit prit sa forme démoniaque, sentait avec satisfaction et pour la dernière fois ses jambes remplacées par une longue queue écailleuse, de même que ses bras et sa poitrine. Elle eut un sourire triste, avant se traîner doucement vers son tableau. Alors qu'elle allait y entrer, la voix de Dark l'arrêta.

- Attend. Avant que tu partes, je veux seulement te dire que tu as gagné mon respect. T'es pas comme les autres démons, qui se seraient échappés à la moindre occasion.

- Je vous avais promis que je viendrais. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, peu importe ce que vous pensez de mes origines.

- Attends !

Cette fois, ce fut la mère de Niwa-kun qui l'interrompit.

- Tu n'es pas un méchant démon, non ? Tu veux seulement vivre comme une humaine, si j'ai bien compris.

La sirène hocha doucement la tête, un petit espoir croissant au fond de son cœur.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. On te garde ici, mais en échange tu nous aide dans la maison, moi et Towa. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Les yeux de la démone se mirent à briller.

- J'en dis que ça me vas !

- Alors c'est réglé. Bienvenue chez les Niwa, Oki !

La créature sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup, Niwa-san...

Comme seule réponse, elle lui sourit.

C'est ainsi qu'Oki pu échapper au scellage, devenant une aide-ménagère des Niwa à son tour. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle doit maintenant enduré Dark... Mais elle va finir par s'y habituer, un jour...

[Voilà la "Happy-End"! Si j'ai de l'inspiration, je vais peut-être écrire une suite, qui sait... :) ]


End file.
